Dare
by Lindycff
Summary: Carly has a dare for Sonny will he take her on or dish out a dare of his own?


Dare

"Do you dare…" was the short text message he received on his cell phone as he sat in Jake's at a table with his best friend Jason Morgan.

Glancing upwards from his cell phone he looks past Jason towards the blonde vixen that was sitting at the bar, facing his way holding a drink in her hand. Her cell phone was on the bar behind her beside the empty basket of pretzels she was eating out of earlier.

She entered Jakes about a half hour ago without saying hi to him or Jason for that matter. Even from across the room he could see the spark in her eyes daring him to forget the hurt and anger that was between them for just one night and get lost in the abyss of passion that was always between them no matter how much they hated or loved each other.

He would be lying if he said he wasn't tempted to push back his hurt and anger towards the woman who gave him everything he ever wanted one second and then took it all back the very next second. His head knew that he shouldn't play her games but his heart and lower half was VERY tempted to play with her. A part of the reason why he enjoyed the mob life so much was also part of the reason why he enjoyed her so much…it was the danger of living on edge. He never knew what the next day held for him and he loved the excitement of never knowing what tomorrow held.

Wondering what's gotten his best friend and boss's attention Jason looks behind him; he smirks when he sees it was Carly sitting at the bar wearing a dress that hugged her every curve.

Jason should have known it was her by the way Sonny was gawking at the sight behind him. As she smiles at him Jason shakes his head at her. Trouble was written all over her face…the kind of trouble that didn't need his saving. He loved his best friends but for the life of him he couldn't get why they just didn't get remarried already instead of bringing people into their games while trying to make the other jealous.

Sure they fought like cats and dogs and drove each other crazy but it was the kind of crazy that both Carly and Sonny seemed to enjoy despite their bitching about the other's bad habits. Now that Jason knew Carly was in the room he knew their guys night out was shot to hell and he had no desire to get in between their games so he decided it was time to go home.

Standing up Jason glances at Sonny while saying "I'm going to call it a night man"

"What? It's only ten Jason" Sonny replies as he snaps out of the trance he was in about Carly.

"Yeah but I promised Spinelli I would play this new video game with him because it's a two player game so I'll see you tomorrow." Jason states

"I don't understand why you would want to hang out with that freak of nature" Sonny mutters out not bothering to hide his dislike for Spinelli as usually.

Sonny never liked the kid and he knew he never would. The kid was just too weird from the clothes he wore to the way he spoke to people.

Knowing it was pointless to tell Sonny that despite his weirdness Spinelli was a good but odd friend Jason bids his goodbyes...

"See you tomorrow"

"Bright and early we have that new shipment coming in" Sonny reminds him

"Sure Sonny, but if you happen to sleep in don't worry about the shipment because I'll make sure everything is how we ordered it" Jason remarks since this shipment wasn't a coffee shipment.

"I never sleep in so why would you assume I would tomorrow?" Sonny questions

Making a quick glance behind him at Carly then back to Sonny, Jason mumbles out "No reason" before walking away from him, heading out of Jakes.

As Jason exits Jakes Sonny stands up and makes his way over to the women he loved and hated the most. As he gets closer to her Carly actually turns her back on him as if she wasn't interested in being with him. Well she was the one who sent him a text message not the other way around so he wasn't about to beg for her attention...he had his pride.

Instead of going up to her and pulling her into a kiss like he had planned on doing the second Jason left he walked towards the empty stool at the other end of the bar and sits himself down.

"Give me a scotch Coleman" Sonny orders out to him

"Sure thing Sonny" Coleman replies with a smile across his face.

Coleman had a feeling this evening was just about to get interesting despite the fact it was a boring Monday evening which meant the bar was practically empty.

When Carly had first entered the bar he was hoping that she would bring her usual excitement to the room but oddly she didn't even go to Jason and Sonny's table but instead sat quietly eating pretzels while drinking a cocktail she had ordered instead of her usual choice of drink whenever she came by here which was beer. He was a little disappointment that Carly was actually behaving herself but now that Sonny was sitting at the other end of the bar he had renew hope that tonight was going to be a fun evening after all.

Glancing sideways, Carly nibbles on her lower lip as she watches Sonny order himself a drink. He looked devilish good in that blue dress shirt he wore. Wanting to get her ex-husband's attention Carly asks in a somewhat loud voice, daring Sonny to look her way...

"Hey Coleman, do you still have any rooms left upstairs?"

"Yeah, I have one room left actually" he smirks as he places Sonny's drink in front of him.

Not looking her way, Sonny takes a sip of his drink. If she wanted him she was going to have to come and get him. He wasn't going to make it easy on her no matter how badly his lower half wanted her.

When Sonny doesn't glance her way, Carly frowns a little. She knew Sonny wanted her because he ALWAYS wanted her which meant he was playing hard to get. He wanted her to beg him for sex and despite the ache she felt for him she wasn't about to go begging on her hands in knees to get his lovin. No way in hell! She had her pride after all and besides she knew with a few good moves on her part she would have HIM BEGGING for her lovin.

"I'll take that room Coleman. You can charge it to my account"

Fighting back a smile Sonny places his half filled glass onto the bar. She was so transparent. He knew she wanted him to look her way. To go over to her and make his move and get her into bed but he wasn't going to do that. If she wanted him so badly then she was going to have to convince him as to why he should take her to bed especially since their last fight. If she thought she could dare him into her bed and he would go willingly well she was sort of right but it was going to be under HIS rules, not hers. She held all the cards on him for too long and it was about time he took his power back. Carly was running a mockery with all the power she's been having lately so he was about to set her straight and show her who was really calling the shots…HIM!

"Sure thing Carly" Coleman replies as he takes a glance at Sonny who was expressionless.

Carly was about to stand up and go towards the jukebox so she could show off her dancing moves, something she was sure would captivate his attention but sometimes faith intervenes and something better comes along…like a handsome man who was about to be pulled into the fire. Smiling at the stranger who sits in the stool beside hers Carly almost feels sorry for the poor guy who was clueless about the situation he was about to be pulled into.

"You're new in town?" Carly questions him sweetly

Glancing at the pretty woman who was sitting beside him, he smiles at her "Yeah, how did you know?"

"Well I think I would have remembered you if we had met before. A man as handsome as you wouldn't go unnoticed by me." Carly states as Sonny looks their way.

If looks could kill she would be a dead woman by the way he was looking at her. It was obvious Sonny wasn't pleased that she was now bringing in some poor soul into the dangerous game she chose to bait him into.

It took everything in him not to stand up and pull Carly off that stool and carry her up those stairs and have her scream out his name over and over again. The only thing that stopped him was because he knew Carly was daring him to react. She was daring him to make his move. Daring him to give up the power he planned on taking back from her tonight well that wasn't going to happen! He refused to give her that kind of power over him again. He was going to have his way with her tonight but ONLY when not IF but WHEN she tells him he's the ONLY man that can satisfy her sexual needs...and that he's the ONLY man that she loves and wants to be with.

"You really think I'm good looking miss?" The man questions shocked that this beautiful woman would have eyes for him while turning a shade of red.

"You're gorgeous honey and don't call me miss...my name is Carly; miss makes me sound old and boring." Carly tells her new friend as Sonny stares at her with a dark intense look.

"Oh you don't look old at all mis-sorry I mean Carly. In fact if you don't mind me saying you're the prettiest woman I ever laid eyes on. You look like one of those models you see in those magazines."

"Really? You think I could be in those magazines? You don't think I'm too fat to be a model"

"Fat?! Oh golly no Miss…oops I mean Carly. I bet you could outshine any model."

"You're too kind" Carly tells him as she places her hand onto his thigh.

Clearing his throat a little not use to such a stunning woman coming onto him he asks "Uh…Can I buy you a drink Carly?"

"You sure can honey" Carly smiles at him brightly which only causes Sonny to throw back the rest of his drink. As Sonny slams his drink onto the counter Carly leans closer to her new friend as she asks with a purr "So what's your name handsome?"

"Dead meat I wager" Coleman chuckles to himself...it looked like Sonny was about to lose his temper. Although truth be told he was kind of shocked he hadn't yet.

"I'm sorry how rude of me. My name is Kenny Hope"

"It's a pleasure meeting you Kenny Hope" Carly replies with a big smile across her face which only seemed to anger Sonny even more by the expression across his face.

"Give me another drink Coleman!" Sonny snaps out with his eyes still glued on Carly.

"Bartender I would like to order a drink for my new friend Carly once you're done with this other gentlemen"

"Be right with ya" Coleman replies as he refills Sonny's empty glass

Deciding to push Sonny a little more since he had yet to react the way she wanted Carly goes in for the kill as she says... "You know what Kenny...I was thinking why don't we go out on the dance floor before we have that drink"

"Oh I really love the way you think Carly" He replies as he hops off from the stool he was sitting on. Extending his hand he waits for Carly to place her's in his before escorting her towards the jukebox

"You're going to just sit there and watch Carly rub herself all over that guy?" Coleman asks with a smirk on his face, knowing how possessive Sonny was when it came to Carly.

He was once on the receiving end of Sonny's jealously because he didn't like what his men reported about his harmless flirting with the mother of his children. Sonny had gone down to Jakes in person and made himself clear that if he didn't watch himself around Carly he would have him neutered like a family dog.

"Shut up!" Sonny growls out to Coleman as Carly and her new friend approaches him, heading towards the jukebox that was a few feet behind him.

Standing up, Sonny makes a quick grab for Carly's arm as they walked past him, preventing Carly from going through with her childish games.

"Mr. I don't take kindly to people who grab onto women" Kenny warns Sonny, having no idea who he was.

"Yeah well I don't take kindly to strange men dancing with MY wife!" Sonny spats out angrily

"Wife?!" Kenny asks stunned.

"EX-wife!" Carly states, trying to fight back a smile from appearing on her face. She loved the fact that Sonny still couldn't help himself from referring to her as his wife.

"Whatever" Sonny replies while rolling his eyes at her.

She knew just as well as he did that the divorce papers didn't mean spit. She was a part of him like he was a part of her. He could count on her during a crisis just like she could rely on him. He would gladly die for her; he also knew that Carly would risk her own life to save his because she's proven it to him over and over again...despite all the times he told her never to risk her life in order to save his in the past.

"You divorced her?" Kenny asks shocked

"He sure did" Carly states

"Well your Ex-husband isn't too bright now is he? I know if I had a gal as pretty as you I would never let you go"

"Oh dude you're so dead" Coleman laughs out. This guy didn't know who he was dealing with because if he had he would be shitting in his pants right about now.

"You're calling me stupid?!" Sonny questions with a scowl on his face, pushing Carly behind him, before getting into Kenny's face daring this idiot to call him stupid again.

"Sonny don't you DARE hurt him" Carly warns him in a stern voice.

"Oh so you care if this idiot gets hurt now?! Funny you didn't care enough to leave him out of your manipulating games you enjoy playing."

"Don't you worry about me Carly I took karate as a child. I can handle this jerk!" Kenny replies trying to reassure her that he could handle her bully of an ex.

"You took karate? Is that supposed to scare me?" Sonny asks, not at all fazed by this loser since he had a feeling even his kid Morgan could kick his ass.

"What are you doing man?! That's Sonny Corinthos you're threatening" Coleman speaks up, figuring he better warn the guy before Sonny pulled out his weapon. He wanted some excitement but he didn't feel like cleaning blood off his floor.

"Son-Son-ny Cor-Corinthos as in the gangster?" Kenny asks as he turns white as a ghost.

"The one and only" Sonny grins

"Holy shit! Look Mr. Corinthos I-I-I had no idea who you were. Please forgive me for my disrespect" Kenny pleads with him. He didn't want to end up with broken knee caps or worst fish food.

"You have five seconds to get out of here" Sonny states in a deadly calm voice.

"Thank you" Kenny replies, grateful that Sonny was letting him leave unharmed before running for his life out of Jakes.

"You're such a bully Sonny. Did you really have to scare him like that?"

Turning around to face her, Sonny replies "Oh like this wasn't what you wanted to happen. Admit it Carly it turned you on seeing me put the fear of God into that guy."

"What can I say I could never resist a bad boy" Carly purrs out.

"Yeah?" Sonny whispers while moving into her personal space.

"Yeah" Carly breathes out seconds before her lips crash down onto his.

Breaking the kiss, Sonny gently pushes her back a little as he questions her "How much?"

"How much what?" Carly asks, hoping he wasn't going to ask her what she feared he would. Why couldn't he just shut up and make love to her?! Most guys would KILL to have a fling without any strings attach.

"How much do you want me?" Sonny clarifies his question with a dimple grin across his face.

"I ache for you" Carly tells him in a sultry tone of voice as she leans into kiss him.

Letting out a grunt as she kisses him yet again, Sonny pulls away from her once more as he tell her in a calm cool collected voice…like her kiss had no effect on him.

"Good night Carly"

"What!?" Carly asks confused. He wasn't really just going to leave after she admitted to him that she wanted him was he!?

"Good night" he repeats before turning his back on her and heading out of jakes.

As Coleman laughs at the stunned expression across her face, Carly looks his way, shooting him a dirty look she walks back over to the bar, where her purse laid.

Grabbing her purse angrily, Carly spats out to him "Shut UP!"

"What? I didn't say anything" Coleman laughs out

Shooting Coleman one last dirty look, Carly huffs and walks towards the door; pushing the door open she hears Coleman ask…

"Hey how about that room you wanted?!" He asks with a chuckle.

"UHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Carly screams out frustrated before leaving Jakes, slamming the door behind her.

~**~**~**~

Outside of Jakes, Carly fishes her cell phone out of her purse. As she pulls out her cell phone so she can call herself a cab since her car was in the shop for minor repairs after a small accident she had in the parking lot of the

Metro Court

she suddenly gets a text message from Sonny that said…

"Do YOU dare?"

Glancing upwards she spots his limo a few feet away from her. The window was down and Sonny was looking straight at her, his dimples on full display. He was LUCKY she was as horny as a rabbit because if she wasn't he would be out of luck after what he pulled inside of Jakes.

As Carly made her way over to the limo, Sonny opens the door for her. The second she arrives she climbs inside; shutting the door closed behind her she pushes Sonny flat on his back as her body covers his. As she flings her purse to the other side of the limo they hear Max yelps out…

"OUCH!" her purse smacks him in the back of his head as it went flying through the separator of the limo.

Glancing up at Max, as he rubbed the back of his head, Carly calls out "Hey no peeking!"

"Yeah Max no peeking" Sonny laughs out before going on to say "Put the divider up and drive around the lake Max"

"Sure thing boss" Max replies back before pressing the button to put up the divider.

"God you're HOT!" Carly purrs out before her lips crashes down onto his.

Grunting into her mouth, Sonny rolls himself over, so he was the one who was now over her body. Tonight was about getting back the control and getting his life back. His dare wasn't just about sex…it was about getting his family back. Parting his lips from hers he hears Carly call out his name in a frustrated tone of voice…

"Sonneee!"

Licking his lower lip, seeing the desire to have him written across her face it took everything in him not to pull her panties off her and screw her brains out. His rock hard pistol was throbbing to be inside of her but he had to be strong or Carly would leave the limo regaining all the power she had over him before he left her standing alone at Jakes moments ago.

"Do you dare Carlee?" Sonny grunts out to her

"God YES!" Carly replies as her hands reaches up behind his head, pulling him down for another kiss…

"No..no…no" Sonny mumbles out as he takes a hold of her hands, pinning them above her head so she couldn't pull him towards her sweet sinful lips. It was hard enough as it was to resist the desire he had to pleasure her without having her trying to kiss him.

"What are you doing?!" Carly asks annoyed that he kept pulling away from her. She was pinned under his body, she could feel the bulge in his pants pressing up against her so she knew he WANTED her and yet he kept pulling away from her.

"I asked you a question"

"And I told you YES Sonny…I want you Sonny. I'm wet for YOU Sonny, so just FUCK me already"

"I dare you to be happy Carly" Sonny clarifies

"Are you serious!?" Carly asks frustrated. Here she was lying underneath him, telling him to fuck her and he is telling her he is DARING her to be happy?!

"Yeah" Sonny grunts out

"I am happy, but I would be happier if you would just do me already. I know you want me too Sonny. I can feel just how much you want me" Carly tells him in a frustrated voice.

"I want you alright. God only knows why but I WANT your body, heart, mind and soul" Sonny declares.

Most men would just walk away from a woman who had taken his kids away from them but Carly was just one woman he couldn't get out of his system no matter how much he tried to replace her with what was supposed to be better women.

"Oh Sonny, don't do this" Carly pleads with him. Her heart wanted him but she knew all too well that no matter how much they tried they just didn't work out as a couple.

"Don't do what? Ask for my family back, my life back? I want YOU Carly, not just your body but YOU. One night stands just don't cut it for me anymore." Sonny tells her as he lets her hands go, and gets off her.

Sitting up, Carly locks eyes with Sonny as he sat across from her on the other couch seat.

"We only hurt each other Sonny. It's in our nature. I push your buttons and you push back. We hurt each other no matter what our intensions are. Why go back to that? Why not just enjoy being together in the heat of passion then part ways afterwards?"

"I get you're afraid and I am too a little" Sonny admits with a heavy sigh "BUT I don't want to only share a few orgasms with you, I want to share my life with you. We can be different this time around. You just have to DARE to be happy again. Dare to go against the odds and do everything in your power to make it work this time because you love me, like I love you."

"What if we lose the dare?" Carly questions

"We won't because we CAN'T" Sonny tells her

"So basically you want me to dare on faith. Dare to go back into a relationship that was doomed from the very start?"

"Yeah" Sonny nods his head.

"Why should I risk it?" Carly asks

"Because the payoff is worth the risk, so Carly are you willing to take on my dare?" Sonny replies back.

"Alright, you're on Mr. Corinthos" Carly states extending her hand out to him.

"You sure you want to do this?" Sonny questions as he takes a hold of her hand.

"No, but I was never one to shy away from a dare. I want to believe in us again Sonny but its going to take time and a lot of work on both of our parts" Carly laughs out since she still feared history would repeat itself and they would be end up hurt.

"Alright, that's good enough for now" Sonny states, knowing that their problems wouldn't be resolved over night. He was just pleased that she had agreed to risk her heart again.

"So Mr. Corinthos do you want to kiss on it?" Carly asks as she goes over to his side of the limo.

"Alright" Sonny grunts out as he turns his head towards her.

Capturing his lips with hers Sonny kisses her sweetly. Breaking away from her just as Carly is about to take the kiss up a notch Sonny mumbles out..."That's enough for tonight"

She would never know just how much it PAINED him to not make love with her tonight but the next time he made love to her he wanted it to be special. He wanted to take it slow this time around. He wanted to romance Carly. He wanted to do things the right way this time and once he was sure they were back on track he was going to ask her hand in marriage again. Once she was his wife then and only then would he make love to her. Maybe if they actually did it the right way this time around they would have a better shot of having that happily ever after ending together that they both always wanted in the past.

"What?" Carly whispers out shocked that he wanted to end tonight with just a kiss since she could see the tent that had formed underneath his pants.

"I want to do right by you this time around" Sonny declares

"So you're not going to make love to me?!" Carly asks still in utter shock that he wasn't planning on making love to her now that she agreed to work things out with him.

"Not tonight, no" Sonny replies with a small smile across his face.

"Alright so if you don't want to make love to me what exactly do you want to do now?" Carly asks

"I want to take you home and call you later tonight once I figure out what we're going to do on our first date"

Shaking her head at him, Carly sighs out "Alright Mr. Corinthos take me home."

Pressing on the intercom button, Sonny orders to Max who was driving the limo around the lake "Max, take us back to Carly's place" shortly after Sonny tells Max to take them back to Carly's they hear Max reply back throughout intercom…

"Sure thing boss"

"Well whatever our date is I'll make sure to bring the dessert" Carly purrs out since she planned on having her way with Sonny once their date was coming to an end.

"You mean cake right?" Sonny asks as Carly looked at him with hungry eyes.

"I can bring some cake too if you like" Carly giggles out

"Don't get me wrong Carly its not like I'm not dying to make love to you but like I said I want to do things the right way this time" Sonny clarifies for her since he didn't want Carly to be disappointed that their date wont be ending in the bedroom.

"You're kidding"

"No, no I'm not. We always rush into bed when we makeup but this time around I want to hold back on sex until we're ready to give ourselves to each other fully again."

"So we won't be having sex anytime soon?" Carly asks again since she was having a REALLY hard time of wrapping her mind around the fact that Sonny wasn't going to be making love to her, while knowing how much she WANTED him.

"That's right" he nods his head

"Alright fine Sonny" Carly gives into him with a heavy sigh

"Thanks for agreeing with me" he smiles at her, while shifting himself a little.

"Like I have much choice in the matter" Carly mumbles out to him

"True" Sonny chuckles out.

"Boss we're here" Max announces throughout the intercom.

"Well goodnight Sonny" Carly whispers out to him before pulling him into one last kiss for tonight.

Sonny may want to hold off on sex but she was sure she could convince him otherwise. All she had to do is buy the right dress and Sonny would forget this nonsense of his about holding back on sex while they worked on their relationship.

Breaking away from him Carly goes on to tell him "I'll look forward to your call"

"Goodnight Carly" Sonny smiles at her as he sees a spark in her eyes that made him believe that Carly may just have a new plan cooking inside that pretty little head of hers.

He knew all too well how Carly operated when she was denied something she really wanted which was him in this case. He was sure Carly wasn't going to make it easy on him but he knew he could and would resist Carly no matter how much she wanted him. The payoff would be worth a couple of cold showers while they worked on their relationship.

As Max opens the door for her Carly gets out of the limo. Smiling at Max as he hands her the purse Carly says "Sorry about that. I didn't mean to hit you with my purse"

"No problem Carly." Max replies back as he hands her back her purse that match her red dress she wore.

"Good night Carleee" Sonny calls out to her, not really fond of the idea of Max and Carly making small chit chat since he knew Max still had that silly crush on her despite the fact he was in a relationship with Diane.

"Good night Sonneeeeeeee" Carly laughs out, knowing that Sonny was jealous of the bond she had formed with Max. "Good night Max" Carly smiles at him before walking away.

"Take me home Max!" Sonny growls out as Carly made her way towards her front door.

"Sure thing boss" Max replies as he shuts the open door and makes his way back upfront.

As Max gets inside the drivers seat Sonny silently makes a mental note to have a long talk with Max the second he's done taking his COLD shower about Carly. Now that they were getting back together he was going to make himself perfectly clear that he wouldn't allow anyone to disrespect him by looking at Carly like a love sick puppy.

Turning around, Carly watches with a smile on her face as the limo started to drive out of her driveway. She may have not gotten from Sonny what she wanted out of him tonight but she was positive she could convince him to give her what she wanted on their date. As the limo drove away Carly hears her front door being open as Michaels asks…

"Was that dad's limo?"

Turning around to face her son, Carly smiles out "Yeah"

"I thought you were going to Jakes" Michael notes as he silently notices the change in his mother. She seemed truly happy again. Something she didn't seem to be in a VERY long time.

"I did" Carly answers before walking past him, inside the house.

Shutting the door behind him as his mother tossed her purse onto the table by the door, Michael questions "So how did you end up with dad?"

"I saw him at Jakes and he was nice enough to give me a ride home since my car is still at the shop" Carly explains, not wanting to tell Michael just yet about her's and Sonny's decision to make another go at their relationship.

She didn't want to tell her children because even though Michael was now a young man she knew he would always secretly hope and want his parents back together. Once she was sure that she and Sonny could REALLY make it right she would then include the children.

"Why didn't dad come in?"

"Because it's late and he didn't want to disturb you. Speaking of which I think I'm going to go relax upstairs in the tub. Good night Michael"

"Good night mom" Michael smiles at her as she made her way over towards the staircase.

He wasn't sure why but he could sense that something had change and he was guessing it had to do with his dad. He just hoped that he was right and that his parents would finally understand once and for all that they belong together not apart.

~**~**~

The end.

I hope you enjoyed this short. All feedback is welcomed and very much appreciated. Depending on the feedback I might write a sequel for this short since there is more to this story that I feel I can add to.


End file.
